fanfic Ayato x Yui Solo mía
by bebykitty31
Summary: este fanfic es un lemon de mi pareja favorita de Diabolik lovers Ayato y Yui
Facfic Ayato x Yui lemon

Solo mía

Estaba abriendo mis ojos después de un sueño profundo que la verdad necesitaba con ansían, de pronto sentí la una respiración es su cuello, sintiendo un hormigueo por eso zona, voltee mi cuerpo del impacto para a ver aquella persona que provocaba esa sensación, era Ayato…

-Ayato: vueles muy bien chichinasi- dijo con una voz suave y seductora- tanto que me dan ganar de chupar hasta la última gota de tu deliciosa sangre.

Me sonroje un poco, no por sus palabras si no por sentir tan cerca tu cuerpo del mío y sentir su respiración rosando mi cuello.

-Yui: A-Ayato-kun!- dije nerviosa y sonrojada.

\- Ayato: Chichinasi! Enserio te estremeces con tan poca cosa! De seguro es porque eres una chichinasi y no as sentido este tipo de contacto con el sexo opuesto- dijo mientras me miraba con desapruebo.

-Yui: Tu que sabes- le reproche

-Ayato: lo sé porque una mujer que ya ha sido tocada antes de todas las maneras obscenas posible, no se pondría así solo con el roce de la respiración del sexo opuesto

-Yui: y si es asi ¿!QUE¡?- le dije con mucha pena- eso no te incumbe

-Ayato: Tienes razón- dijo arrastrando las palabras- pero… admito que tener a una mujer de sangre de calidad y que jamás había sido tocada… me excita- me dio una mirada seductora

Esas palabras me pusieron nerviosa, me sonroje de manera que él lo tomo con simpatía.

-Yui: a-a que te r-refieres con eso?- dije titubeando y mostrando mis nervios

-Ayato: solo te imagino a mi merced, gritando mi nombre y sintiendo emociones desenfrenadas por primera vez- dijo con voz seductora y cerrando los ojos para imaginarse mejor los seductores pensamientos

-Yui: A-Ayato acaso estado mucho tiempo con Laito?

-Ayato: NO! Y ESO QUE?-dijo ofendido

-Yui: bueno Laito siempre dice asi y tu- fui interrumpida

-Ayato: ESE DESGRACIADO TE A DICHO COSAS ASI?-dijo como si le hirviera la sangre de tan solo pensarlo

-Yui: amm s-si- dije asustado y nerviosa

-Ayato: TU ERES MIA! MIA! YO SOY EL UNICO QUE TE PUEDE DECIR ESE TIO DE COSAS! Y VER TU TIERNA REACCION! YUI TU ME PERTENECES TE LO DEJARE EN CLARO A TI Y A TODOS LOS DE ESTA CASA!- dijo con una mirada llena de ira, como si fuera asesinar a alguien.

Ayato se me vino encima y me beso, al principio fue un beso tranquilo, pero luego su lengua entro en mi boca jugueteando con mi lengua, rozaba cada lugar de mi boca, luego beso mis mejillas y fue bajando hasta el cuello el cual mordio, luego de eso prosiguió a llenar de besos esta zona cosa que me sorprendió a Yui, el era tan sutil y dulce, Ayato lamio mi cuello y sintió como se aceleraba mi corazón cosa que le fascino al posesivo peli-rojo lo note por su sonrisa picara, Ayato fue bajando mas y mas haciendo estremecerme, no sé cómo reaccionar antes estos ionizantes tratos, pero se sentía también su lengua recorriéndome, ese hormigueo fascinante, creo que me excita y solo quiero más.

-Yui: A-Ayato-kun-dije casi como un gemido

-Ayato: te gusta? Quieres que siga? Quieres ver hasta dónde puedo llegar?

Ayato diciendo esto prosiguió a tocar mi cintura sus dedos traviesos comenzaron a recorrer mi curva, su mano libre empezó a acariciar mi muslo tan delicadamente, mis sentidos se agudizaban con cada caricia, me encantaba esta sensación en especial porque era él quien la provocaba. Ayato empezó a lamer el comienzo del de mi ceno izquierdo, estaba tan sonrojada sentía hormigueo en mi intimidad, Ayato quiso bajar mas pero mi bata no lo dejaba así que me la desgarro la parte de arriba dejando en descubierto mis senos, Ayato me miro con picardía mis pezones estaban paraditos.

-Ayato: chichinasi después de todo no es una santa- dijo con sensualidad y me miro con una sonrisa picara- esta excitada- me susurro

Me sonroje, el me descubrió. De repente sentí algo húmedo en mi pezón izquierdo y al instante un hormigueo tan placentero, la mano que acariciaba mi cintura subió hasta mi seno derecho, lo acariciaba, lo masajeaba y hacia círculos en mi pezón.

-Yui: Ayato-kun- gemí su nombre- Ayato-kunn- volví a gemir su nombre al parecer Ayato le excitaba porque note un repentino bulto en su entrepierna

Sentí como Ayato fue bajando hasta mi abdomen, se detuvo un momento para lamerlo y prosiguió a lamer mi vientre, pero antes este rompió lo que quedaba de mi bata, al hacerlo sentí un hormigueo porque sabía que Ayato seguiría bajando, sentí como Ayato bajaba mi panti, al terminar de quitármela me abrió un poco mis piernas y ohhh pasa su lengua por toda mi intimidad, sentí un hormigueo que me daba placer quería mas, jaman había sentido tal sensaciones, Ayato lamio mi clítoris al hacerlo sentí mil delicias por todo mi cuerpo.

-Yui: ahhh Ayato-kun- gemí con fuerza mientras acariciaba su nuca

Ayato siguió lamiendo mi clítoris, lo que sentía era tan placentero, Ayato movía su lengua de una manera tan sensual, al principio lo hacía lento luego comenzó a hacer movimientos más rápidos de arriba hacia abajo.

-Yui: ahhh ahhh ahhhh Ayato- gemi

Sentí como corría un líquido cálido.

-Yui: ahhhhhhhhh mggg Ayatooo- gemí y jale el cabello de la nuca de Ayato, sentí en todo mi cuerpo un gran placer

Ayato succiono mi líquido, luego beso mi vientre, seguido de mi abdomen, pechos y labios, me beso intensamente, y sentí una necesitad de quitarle su camisa primero le quite la chaqueta y la bufanda que siempre se pone, luego busque el final de la camisa para quitársela pero él lo hizo por mí, por instinto comenzó a acariciar su muy bien formado abdomen y después su espalda. Empecé a desabotonar su pantalón y él se lo quito se paro y me miro.

-Ayato: te agrada la vista?- dijo seguido de una sonrisa picara y sexy

-Yui: amm s-si: dije tan sonrojada

-Ayato: que bueno porque la vas a ver muy seguido

Ayato se quito su bóxer y no pude evitar mirar su recto miembro, Ayato siguió besándome intensamente, su lengua jugaba con la mía pero se detuvo y me miro.

-Ayato: ya no aguanto más- dijo mirándome a los ojos- tal vez te duela pero tratare de que no tan fuerte

Fue introduciendo su miembro en mí y sentí como rompió mi himen.

-Yui: ahs- me queje del dolor y una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla

Ayato me beso para distraerme del dolor, empezó a moverse suave, ya mi dolor se había aliviado y sentí un placer y una electricidad por todo mis cuerpo las caricias que me hacia Ayato eran más placenteras, era tan rico sentir todo esto.

-Yui: ahhhs Ayato-kun ohhh

\- Ayato i: ahhh mggg Yui

-Yui: ahhhhh ahhhhh ahhh

-Ayato: ahhhh ahhhhh

-Yui: -m-mas, mas rápido

Ayato aceleraba el ritmo mientras tocaba cada zona de mi cuerpo, mis senos, mi cintura, mis glúteos, mis muslos. Yo le acariciaba la espalda y su nuca. Ayato también me llenaba de pequeños besos por todo mi rostro y mi cuello. De repente sentí de nuevo ese líquido caliente corriendo dentro de mí.

-Yui: AHHHHHHHHH AYATOOOO AHHH

-Ayato: AHHHH AHHHHH AHHHHH YUI MGGG

Nos corrimos los dos y caímos exhaustos en la cama, Ayato me abrazo y me susurro en el oído.

-Ayato: yui eres mia, solo mia, no te compartiré con nadie. Yo sere el único que te hara sentir mujer, que te pueda toca, que pueda ver tus expresiones tan lindas, soy el único que puede probar tu sangre, tocarte, besarte y hablarte de maneras que te hagan estremecer. ¿Entendido?

-Yui: s-si

-Ayato: te amo Yui

-Yui: aww también te amo Ayato- dije esto con un brillo en mis ojos y mis mejillas sonrojadas

fin


End file.
